


[数寄]震惊！我睡了我的上司！

by Seven1123



Category: RPS
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven1123/pseuds/Seven1123
Relationships: 数原龙友/片寄凉太
Kudos: 2





	[数寄]震惊！我睡了我的上司！

ooc  
第一视角：数原龙友  
o装a HE  
有小破车

1.  
说出来你可能不信，我睡了我的上司。  
我叫数原龙友，事情是这样的，毕业两年了，依然没有工作，不是我不想，是太过枯燥，于是游手好闲久了，天生不太聪明的我就被母亲和妹妹连赶带推的塞进了这家公司。没错，不太光彩的关系户。不过也是听说这家公司的总裁很神秘，藏的很深，几乎没人了解他的私生活。或许是刚上市的公司太忙了，我歪打正着成了他的助理。

2.  
我这人没有太多别的爱好，尤其喜欢健身，以至于门口大哥看见我花臂浑身肌肉吓得直哆嗦。路上我一直在想我的上司是一个怎样比我还壮的alpha。  
事实上，我错了。  
紧盯屏幕的那双杏核眼，饱满的额头被碎发遮盖的若隐若现，修长的手指拖住下巴，一身墨蓝色西装在他身上穿的恰到好处。此刻，他正眉头紧锁，跑腿儿的接待敲敲门，他才抬起头，暂停手中的工作。  
“总裁，这位是您的助理，今天上岗。”接待说明之后和他示意了一下就溜了，我有这么可怕吗？  
我的上司宛如贵族里的王子，优雅大方，他对我笑了笑:“抱歉，手上的工作太忙了，没有亲自去接你。”  
哦不——  
我感觉，我的心脏，被丘比特射中了。可我他妈是个alpha啊！！我怎么被alpha撩了！！不行！我必须表明我的立场，虽然我是助理，那我也不能示弱:“没关系！那，需要我做什么吗？”  
他思考了一下:“嗯……暂时还没有，不过你可以再等我会儿吗？我想跟你交代一下工作。”  
“好的好的！”我点头如捣蒜。  
办公室很安静，玻璃门外就是其他同事，玻璃门内只有我和他。  
好奇怪，刚才进来没注意，现在嗅了嗅空气中竟然没有任何信息素的味道，难不成这里都是beta？  
他看出了我的疑惑，开口解答问题:“这里是公司，虽然有不少beta，但是避免部分alpha和Omega发情，每天都有消毒喷抑制剂的。”  
听到这话，我有点放心，毕竟…万一我俩都发情，我是揍还是不揍？

3.  
在我靠着真皮大沙发马上要睡死过去的前一秒，我的上司终于忙完了他的工作，起身交给我一份资料：“这是我最近的出行计划，不懂的可以问我。还有我的…咳…联系方式”  
道理我都懂 但你为什么脸红？  
他给我的东西我随手翻了翻，不是很难的样子，还有他的名片。片寄凉太？很好，很符合他的性格。他坐在我对面，认真的给我“上课”，虽然我也没怎么听进去，总之，我正式上岗了。

4.  
能看得出来，我的上司，真是太神秘了，他几乎不怎么需要我，很多事情都是一个人。闲暇之余，我打破了宁静：“总裁，你每天这么忙，都没有私生活么？比如谈恋爱啥的。”  
总裁的表情有些僵硬，嘿，让我说中了不成？  
他低头咳了一下:“工作为主，况且，我还没有计划。”  
知道他好面子，无趣的男人。  
我想象中的总裁是超A超飒，出门就是加长林肯，墨镜西装，怀里抱着香甜可口Omega，大手一挥就是百万。  
而我眼前的总裁，中规中矩的墨蓝色西服，大眼睛忽闪忽闪的，出门还打车(您不是会开车吗…)，除了吃挑剔点儿，几乎和普通上班族没有区别。  
我瞬间觉得被骗了，不能去健身房，不能冲浪，不能遛狗的上班族太煎熬了。  
无聊的生活并没有持续多久，直到——那一次

5.  
今天的总裁有点异样，不止一次抬头看向我，又躲躲藏藏的，我这人暴脾气，到下班还是没忍住，趁总裁跑前拦住了他:“总裁，你是不是有事？”  
总裁又双叒叕脸红了，支支吾吾的，这是什么Omega行为！  
“总裁，都相处这么长时间了，你也知道我是什么样的人，有啥需求你就说，咱俩谁跟谁呀。”不就是上司和下属的关系而已。  
让我这么一说，倒是吐露出真言：“是，我后天要去签个合同，听说那个老总喜欢喝酒，还是白酒，我红酒没问题，白酒一沾就醉，我担心…”  
“嗨！你也真是的，有需要你就说，反正我是你助理，不就陪你一趟酒局吗，大老爷们儿，这有什么开不了口的，行，我陪你去了。”  
那是我第一次见到片寄总裁水汪汪的眼睛中充满感激，若不是我还有意识，真觉得我的总裁是Omega。  
回家的路上，我又想起这件事，心里还挺高兴，但不是我对他有意思，只是作为alpha本能的一种自豪感。

6.  
到了应酬的时候，总裁一改往常风格，黑色西服为他增添了不少成熟感，额头前的碎发被有意梳起，不同于往常的压迫感袭来。  
脱离了办公室，我与总裁并列坐在后排，看得出，他有些不安。半个小时的路程仿佛走了几个世纪，一路无言，我们也没什么可说的。  
酒局意料之外的顺利，期间我一直帮他挡酒，万万没想到，高估了自己的酒量，醉成一坨烂泥的也是我。  
我喝醉后不吵不闹，乖乖的坐在一旁，看见他们愉快握手，欣慰地闭上双眼。  
“可恶，怎么这么沉…”总裁百灵鸟儿似的声音在我耳旁响起，我理也不想理，眯起眼睛，大概猜得出，我这是到酒店了，总裁好贴心。  
酒精虽然让神经麻痹，浑身上下无力，但我并不困，只是头痛，表面装睡，实则偷偷观察总裁。他放下我后，从上衣兜里掏出一小瓶，几粒药丸顺水送入身体。总裁…有病？  
平躺让我呼吸不顺畅，翻了个身，总裁似乎注意到了我，放下瓶子，坐在床边，他的脸红扑扑的，眼神扑朔迷离，似乎“深情”地看了我一眼，我赶紧装睡。  
总裁没有发现，坐在床边，背对我开始讲故事:“我从来都没有和别人透露过我的私生活，在大家眼里，我是精英骨干，从父亲那里接手公司，生活里只有工作，我以为我不需要任何人，可是我也好害怕，只能用工作麻醉自己，我只有不停往前跑，才会受欢迎，好累…好累…，我不想要这具虚伪的外壳，那又有谁在乎我呢？……”  
是铠甲下的软肋，或许这就是发泄，我不能安慰他，只有装作不知道，替他好好守护这份秘密罢了。  
抬起的手，悄然落下。

7.  
昏昏沉沉的，我睡着了。在一片天空下，总裁一袭白衣，少年模样，躺在草坪上，花儿也对他微笑，要是能一直这样就好了。总裁，你的快乐呢？  
夕阳的余晖叫醒了我，空荡荡的房间，总裁给我留了张便条，他去公司了，让我醒来回家，就当放假。  
我独自走开街上，脑海中全是总裁的影子，反而不知道明天怎么面对他，原来alpha也很累，alpha也需要温暖的怀抱。

8.  
带着如此沉痛的心情，第二天上岗。是我多虑了，我的上司，屁事没有，直接扔给我昨天的工作，酒局的事只字未提，白瞎了昨天心里为他流的泪，我一改往常的态度，像他一样做个无情的工作机器。  
alpha之间的战争，在其他beta眼里堪比世界大战，我也是佩服他，竟然能做到整整一周说过的话不超过100句(掰手指头数过的)。  
我再也不陪他熬夜加班，离开时整栋大楼只有我们两个；再也不提前定好外卖，直接放在旁边茶几上；再也不看不懂报表，向他请教。  
这么做将近一个月，开始似乎我很开心，看着他手忙脚乱的样子，顾不上吃一口饭。后来我发现他并不在意，让我暗暗不爽，直到最后，他也没有主动提起一个多月前的事情。  
——辞职算了  
我是这么想的，也打算这么做。仿佛又回到最初的起点，脑海中闪现他吃药的样子，也许不该太唐突，今天，我选择陪他加班。  
总裁见我到点没走，微微愣了神，又低头继续工作。  
夜很安静，催人入眠。玻璃碎片打破原有的样子，我猛然睁开眼，我的上司——片寄凉太，双颊发红，半跪坐在地毯上，唇瓣紧闭，伸手想要抓住什么，软弱无力。唯有空气中持续释放的信息素让我明白：他发情了，而且，这是Omega的味道。  
我向他走去，他向后移动，第一次，我见我的上司流露出惊慌的眼神。  
“你是Omega。”我陈述事实，他无处躲，蜷缩在角落，喃喃道不要。  
我握住他的手腕向自己拉近，侧脸贴上手心，眷恋地轻蹭了下。  
我们的距离越来越短，我清晰的闻到他的信息素带有酒精味儿，也许，我又要醉了。  
原本整齐穿戴的衬衫早已被发烫的他扯开，天鹅似的脖颈让人不禁低头吻去，我感觉到他在颤抖，呼吸急促，在我耳旁瘙痒:“我发情了，抑制剂在门外柜子上，快，帮我拿来…”原来那晚在酒店，他吃的是抑制剂。  
你觉得，被勾起性欲的alpha，可能放着可口的小白兔不吃吗？  
离开脖颈，在他唇前开口:“晚了凉太，现在能帮你的只有我。”  
他的呼吸更乱了，安静的房间里气氛好像变成了沸腾的水，无声地翻滚涌动着。  
他的不安，消失在了相贴的唇瓣之间，身体不再颤抖，温度在唇舌的交缠和急促的呼吸间急剧上升。  
汗水淋湿了布料，紧贴在我们紧密相连的肌肤上，带有黏腻感。左手扣住后颈，将绵密的吻进一步加深，右手攀上他的胸膛，一颗一颗解开枷锁。  
性欲不断冲击大脑使我有些烦躁，下身胀痛，只想一口气吃抹干净我的猎物。一只手托起凉太的屁股，手指缓慢插进柔软湿润的穴口。  
我的上司，片寄凉太，伪装成alpha的Omega，第一次是我拿走的。  
手指抽插给他带来快感，双腿不禁盘上我的腰，淫水噗噗向外流，低头含住挺立发红的乳头，唇齿吸吮摩擦。但这并不能满足发情的Omega，他开始向我靠近，头耷拉在我的肩膀，轻微的呻吟在催情。  
做完扩张，性器得到满足，柔软滑嫩的肠壁如同温柔乡，安抚狂躁的我。  
生殖腔近在咫尺，最后一丝理性控制住了我想将他永久标记的欲望，他是我的上司，我的总裁，我这辈子都无法得到的男人。今晚过后，他依旧是大家眼中高冷神秘的alpha。  
我失神，却听到他在低声抽泣，我以为我弄痛他，放缓抽插频率，他却开口:“别停，继续。”我慌了，紧张和快感一同到来，精液洒满肠壁，大脑一片空白。

9.  
我已全然忘记，那个晚上，从公司到酒店，彻夜欢爱，莫名其妙的感觉在心里萌芽，待我醒来，他又不见了。好像我和他之间的距离，刚近，又远。  
醒来退了房，我才一拍大腿反应过来：我靠！我他妈睡了我的上司！伪装成alpha的omega上司！  
他会不会杀了我，然后告我，故意伤害omega罪，我没钱没背景，无期徒刑，孤独终老。  
已经超过了上班时间，我走到公司楼前，正琢磨要不要进去时，人事部的小姑娘刚好看见我，气喘吁吁的跑来:“可算找到你啦，你怎么不接电话呢？总裁说你写辞职报告了，但你东西还没拿走，我刚要给你送去。既然你来啦，我就不跑一趟了。”  
我抱着简单几件东西，抬头看向17楼的玻璃窗，大概，我明白我是怎么想的了，只是，没用也这样了。道谢过后，我再没回头。

10.  
我又失业了。  
少不了一通劈头盖脸的教训，妹妹白了我一眼，母亲气的跳脚：“我辛辛苦苦给你找的工作，你竟然自己偷偷辞职了？！这工作多难找你知道吗？上市公司！！你疯了我疯了”听完了，就回卧室闷着自己，感觉二十多年来第一次心痛。单恋的滋味不好受，说真的，我算失败的alpha，各方面的，竟比不过Omega，又偏偏事后才明白自己的心意，太糟糕了。  
我到底喜欢他哪里呢？是我自大逞强差点坏了事，是我醉酒后温柔体贴，是我工作不顺利耐心指导，是我无理取闹后不予追究。我喜欢他，喜欢他独一无二只有我知道的柔软。  
我爱上了我的上司，我睡了我的上司。关系户和上市公司总裁。天地差别，相爱又怎么在一起。  
后来，我收起心里那份压抑，躲的远远的，最好不要再见。

11.  
我离职三个月了，从城市来到乡村，我意外找到了梦中那片草坪，还有会微笑的花儿，只是没有那白衣少年。  
回到住处，还真有一位不速之客，正一身白，背对我和我打工的老板谈笑。  
我皱皱眉头，第一个排除的是片寄凉太，他一年到头都是墨蓝色西装，怎么可能穿成这样。  
当老板看到我招呼我过去，同时那个背影也回头时，我知道，我又错了。  
是内心的悸动，3个月的沉寂，90天的痛楚，2160个小时的思念，129600分钟的波澜。

12.  
他一改往常的样子，青春又阳光，正冲我微笑，心脏顿时漏了一拍，我已经，三个多月没见到他了。  
躲是无处躲，脚下跟灌了铅似的一动不动，他一步步向我走进，两片柔软贴在我的唇上。  
“我等了你那么久，为什么还不跟我表白？”  
“总裁，我……”  
“现在我可不是你总裁，我姓片寄，叫片寄凉太，我是你喜欢的人，刚好我也喜欢你。”  
我输了，输得彻底，输给了Omega。  
“那你……”我不知道如何开口，关于他，我了解的同时也不了解。  
但我爱他。  
我告诉自己，所以我想知道关于他的全部。  
“我想知道你的故事。”  
他听我这么说，有些意外，又笑着回答我：“好啊。”  
“我家单传alpha，分化之前，我也以为我肯定是alpha，但是挺好笑的，偏到我这，直接变成omega，那有什么办法呢？我只好假装自己是alpha，不想让陌生人接触到我的生活，我害怕他们知道我是omega而质疑我的能力，我每天都吃抑制剂，遮挡信息素的味道，慢慢的，我忘记发情是什么感觉了。后来公司上市，他们强烈提议我需要助理，我想我能控制住我自己，没有拒绝。已经好久没有人陪我了，我很孤单，无论是谁，有人在意我我还是很开心的。大概是我们第一次做了以后，我才明白，我好像爱上你了。”  
“第二天，我在我的桌子上看见了辞职信，可能你不喜欢我吧，我总是把自己的想法隐藏起来，要是早点跟你说就好了，所以，我同意了你的辞职。”  
“就在前天，我也辞职了，从小到大还没做过这么疯狂的事，但是心里有个声音告诉我，我应该去找你，跟你说我爱你，所以，你愿意和我在一起吗？”  
一阵风吹过他的碎发，少年纯真的眼睛里涌出一汪清泉，流向我的内心深处。  
我牵起他的手，放在胸口：“那我的回答是，我愿意，并且我也爱你。”


End file.
